


The flower that blooms in adversity

by Bodacious_Boudica



Series: Movie AUs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodacious_Boudica/pseuds/Bodacious_Boudica
Summary: A Mulan AU





	The flower that blooms in adversity

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a Mulan AU. Inspired by the Disney movie.

[Seungkwan's Instagram post 17/6/18](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkHVtvrDD3R/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=4afnvz1a7xy6)

[Moodboard ](https://xiuminasboosual.tumblr.com/post/176096599316/verkwan-bodaciousboudica-myfanfic)

"You may look like a bride, but you will never bring honour to your family!"

Seungkwan stood in the dusty street with his mother and grandmother beside him. The baleful words of The Matchmaker ringing in his ears.

Dressed up in his finest clothes, hair done up in an intricate top knot coming undone, his face made up. All for nothing. He stood there feeling like a failure. As an Omega his only way to bring honour to his family was to make a good match. Knowing that he had failed to impress The Matchmaker was a deep stain on his family's honour.

Trudging home, leading his father's horse, gave him a lot of time to meditate upon his abject failure. Upon entering his family's compound he couldn't even look his father in the eyes. He kept his face down as he hitched the horse to its post to avoid the disappointment in his father's eyes.

Silent tears ran down his face. His make up smudging as he angrily dashed them away, Seungkwan made his way to the family temple. By the time he knelt down before the tablets carved with his ancestors' names, his face was a mess. White powder streaked with black khol, his lashes matted and his lip ink long since rubbed off. In an attempt to control his sobs he pressed his lips together so tightly they turned white. As he looked up, he saw the half burned stick of incense, a reminder of his father's morning prayer. That morning Seungkwan had been so confident. So confident he would impress The Matchmaker, now it all seemed so hopeless. What use was he as an Omega? The long hoped for son his father had yearned for, had turned out to be such a disappointment.

Roughly yanking at his hair, Seungkwan removed the intricate top knot. His hair to fell like a dark curtain over his face as he prostrated himself before his ancestors.

He didn't know how long he knelt there before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Turning his face, Seungkwan saw his father bending beside him, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Come," was all his father said before he started limping toward the garden.

Reluctantly Seungkwan followed.

His father lead him to a bench beneath a peach tree.

After a few moments of awkward silence his father spoke again.

"My my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late."

He paused pointing to a lone flower still curled up on itself, before he continued.

"I'll bet that when it blooms it will be the most beautiful blossom of all."

His father cupped his cheek with one hand and rubbed at the tear tracks. When Seungkwan ducked his head to hide his puffy tear streaked face, his father gently tilted his face up. Looking at him with a tender smile he tucked a strand of hair behind Seungkwan's ear and kissed him on the forehead. His father seemed unconcerned about the white paste still plastered on his son's face.

"Always remember that I love you son, no matter what."

Before Seungkwan could reply, the sound of the village drums started up in the distance. His father got up and limped toward the village square as his mother tried to shoo him into the house.

A heavy sense of dread gripped him.

Seungkwan slipped out of the house. He watched in mounting fear as an official messenger rode into town surrounded by guards.

As soon as he addressed the crowd, Seungkwan's worst fears were realised.

He only heard snatches of what the messenger was saying over the pounding of his heart. But it was enough for him to hear the proclamation of war against The Huns. All able bodied men were being called to active duty.

"The Boo family!"

Seungkwan watched as his father tightly gripped his cane and his shoulders sank. Mr Boo steeled himself and took a shuffling step forward without his cane.

Seungkwan gasped in horror at the grimace of pain on his father's face. He walked back to stand beside his wife, leaning heavily on her as she held his cane.

 

In that moment Seungkwan made a decision. He may be a disappointment as an Omega, but there was one way in which he could bring honour to his family. He would take his father's place, he would go to war, he would fight and die with honour.

Xxxxxxxx

Seungkwan snuck into his parents' room that night and stole his father's commission. His father had always treated him as his son first and an Omega second, teaching him many un-Omega skills. Chief among them sword fighting, horse riding and basic martial arts. All skills which would soon be put to the ultimate test.

Seungkwan stole out in the dead of night, dressed in his father's armour and sword strapped at his waist. Paying his final respects to his ancestors and prayed he wouldn't be joining them soon.

He had no illusions about his life expectancy. He hoped he could die fighting, protecting his family and his country. Regaining some measure of the honour he lost by failing so dismally with The Matchmaker.

He checked his pack again for the herbs he used to suppress his heat, praying that he had enough to last or that he died long before they ran out. The alternative was too terrifying to think of. Saddling up his horse he recited good luck charms and verses to himself under his breath. Taking one final look back towards his home, he raised his hand in a final silent farewell, before he steeled his resolve and galloped off to meet his destiny.


End file.
